BLOOD BETS
by mistude
Summary: Ravyn is a hunteress on a job, who makes a bet with Jager, about a former friend in the business. Can this small bet turn into something more?
1. Chapter 1

HEY ALL! I HAVE DECIDED TO REDO ALL MY STORIES… SO I WILL START WITH THIS ONE…. SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN FOREVER… WELL HERE YOU GO!

Okay, here's the plot… yeah right! Read the story the main characters are Ravyn (Midnight Predator), Jared (Midnight Predator), Silver (mentioned in Forest of the Night and Demon in my View), and Jager (same as Silver). A few others may appear I haven't decided yet…

BY THE WAY: A two by four to the head, doesn't necessarily kill a vampire okay! Jared survived Ravyn's assassination attempt.. SO ON WITH THE STORY!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRES I WRITE ABOUT NOR DO I OWN THE SETTING (except for the club Daemon) SO DON'T SUE ME!

"So what do you think?"

Jared glanced over at his companion before returning his gaze to the dance floor. Tilting his head slightly he drawled "About what Silver? That girl means as much to me as a piece of dirt."

"Can you be so sure?" Silver shot back clearly amused. "I mean you certainly are following her movements closely enough." He chuckled at Jared's growl and downed his drink while watching 'the girl' in question dance.

Across the floor Ravyn and her acquaintance were dancing. Decked out in tight black pants, a stretchy gold shirt, and silver pendant, she was dressed to kill. Pressing close to her friend she moved like liquid one move flowing flawlessly into the next. The man dancing next to her was roughly '6'2, with black hair and eyes, wearing a similar outfit. As the song ended the couple exited to a small table toward the back of the bar.

"I'm surprised you keep coming here." Jager allowed the comment to hang while he ordered the drinks. Returning his attention to Ravyn he finished "It is practically suicide, but you know that. One must wonder though, why?" Following her look he scanned the room, turning back to Ravyn he quipped "Perhaps for the company who comes here so frequently… Maybe even Jared?"

"What!" Ravyn glared at Jager "Hell No! Why'd I do something like that? I do hate him, remember! Besides this is the only place near my next job that has any entertainment"

"So you say…How about a bet?"

Ravyn studied the vampire closely for a moment. Jager was an infamous gambler. Having been alive for 10,000 years he had watched the pyramids rise, and fall. He was well known for flirting with the virgin temple priestesses in Greece, and for spicing up a modern day Wicca celebration by making the called elements actually appear. With all this in mind she was still curious _what could he possible want to bet on? What's the catch?_Over her thoughts she responded nonchalantly "I'm listening."

After taking a sip of his drink he began "Well you claim to hate Jared and he claims to hate you." He paused glancing at her face as if to gauge her reaction. "I personally don't think that is the case. I believe that he still feels for you, and that being said here my dear is the catch. You have thirty days before Aaron picks you up for your job, you also have that long to make Jared admit he 'loves' you. You win my line will personally help you with your mission. I win you become a member of my line. Simple enough, are we agreed?"

Ravyn paused to think about the deal. Although she was certain Jared still had feelings for her, would he admit them? And if he did what would she do… Or if she lost she would become one of those leeches who had killed her family. Could she win? Ravyn smiled coyly _Of course I can win. That idiot will be so easy to beat it would be comical._

"Jager you have a deal." Ravyn and Jager shook hands before Ravyn departed from the bar.

WELL, there is the end to chapter 1 again…. I hope you liked it, so I'll see you soon…. Posting I mean… OH

Please note: THE NIFTY BUTTON AT THE BOTTOM IS PRETTY… CLICK IT AND REVIEW FOR A COOKIE PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

Miss me? No huh? Okay for all my reviewers I have cookies! Okay the plot begins to thicken at this point… so hold on we flying tonight.

Sighs sadly- I do not own the vampires or hunters (except Aaron) happy I admitted it, now kindly do not sue or maim me… on with my excellent story! (big ego huh?)

Jared watched as Ravyn left the bar, before returning to his companion's question. "What kind of _bet?_" _I do not trust him…He is way to smug. _"And what are the stakes?"

"Jared, Jared…You truly think I would try to cheat you after all this time? I'm hurt." Silver feigned sorrow while still smirking. "I think you still love the human. So bet simple, You have thirty days to make her admit she loves you. You win you can start trading here in Los Noches. I win, You're my slave for a century. Do we have a deal?"

Jared paused. He knew Ravyn like the back of his hand. He knew her fears, her weaknesses, and her strengths. Manipulating them would be insanely simple. As for the stakes, he could easily force his hand and win the girl and the chance to trade in New Mayhem was an enticing offer. What if he did lose? The idea of being Silvers slave was unappealing to say the least.

"All right. I'll take the bet, but if I win the girl is mine." Jared knew Silver had been eyeing her as a possible fledgling.

"Alright, I can handle that." The vampires shook hands then Jared disappeared to his room.

(HEHE! Now it gets interesting)

Silver smirked watching his companion leave before looking around the bar already bored. Over at the bar Rachel and Fala were having a heated debate. Jager was watching the growing confrontation in silence. Catching Silver's eye he made his way over to the seat Jared had recently vacated.

At Jager's prompting Silver replied "Just a small wager between friends."

"What kind of wager?"

About half an hour later Jager and Silver shook hands and Silver departed leaving Jager at the bar.

On the second floor Jared relaxed in his room thinking of what he how he would trick Ravyn into admitting her feelings for him. He knew they existed just as his feelings for her did. He wasn't sure though whether her new toy Gabriel knew of their association. Glancing at the clock on the far wall he let out a curse it was already nine in the morning. Although his kind could function in the daytime the stronger they were, the harder it was.

Closing his eyes he finally drifted to sleep.


	3. In which Dominique bites the big one!

Okay I got my reviews here is another chapter!

P.S. Satin you're eating me out of house, and home, here is five dollars go buy a non-sugar item. (I don't trust you on sugar)

Disclaimer- I do not own the characters, but the plot is mine. So don't sue me!

Ravyn woke up to the sound of fighting. Mumbling under her breath she armed herself then made her way downstairs. Upon arriving at the base of the stairs she wished she had stayed upstairs. Fala hit the wall only a foot away from where she stood. Glaring at the crumpled vampire she made her way over to where Jager was watching the fight.

"So those two at it again?" Ravyn grabbed a bottle of water and sat down opposite Jager.

"Looks like it." He smiled a bit and continued "Aubrey tells me you had a visitor last night."

Ravyn scowled at him before answering, "I don't know how he found out, but yes Jared did stop by. Apparently he also made a bet with Silver, so now we're on a whole new playing field."

"Your challenge, not mine." He answered simply before disappearing.

Sighing Ravyn walked out the door, and into the morning light. Although the forest was dense, the morning light was seeping through the trees. Ravyn began to run at full speed toward god knows where. After a bit she paused to catch her breath. Suddenly she heard a scream and took off running.

Crossing the clearing she say Kai, one of the tenders at the bar. Over her was Dominique Vida. Without a word the huntress attacked the witch. Although normally the clans got along well, Ravyn held a particular hatred for the Vida's. Catching her off guard Ravyn slammed Dominique into a tree. Kai, realizing who had come to her aid threw her Dominique's knife.

"RAVYN CATCH!" After throwing the blade Kai disappeared.

Catching the blade Ravyn struck Dominique in the chest. Stumbling the Witch called for help from her daughters. Not surprising no one came to the defense of the fallen woman. Within a few seconds Dominique was dead.

"Congratulations." Jared's voice rang through the silence.

Without a word he stalked up to Rayn and grabbed her around the waist. Before she could react he kissed her. The kiss was as deep as the kiss in her room, but more leisure, like he could stand there forever. Before she could protest he disappeared leaving her alone again.

END GOTTA GO NOW! MORE COMING Soon I PROMISE!


End file.
